


Songs of Strangers

by musicaltaco



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Neighbour AU, Neighbours, it's literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltaco/pseuds/musicaltaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle's neighbour has a habit of playing their music much too loud and Belle is going to confront them about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs of Strangers

Belle slammed her book shut with a huff as she glared at the wall separating her apartment from the one blasting music. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the music, it was decent, but she was trying to read. There wasn’t a thing Belle liked more than her books, however moving into the apartment complex with paper-thin walls wasn’t exactly a positive thing for reading. Especially when her neighbour played loud music at almost all hours of the day and it was honestly starting to get on her nerves.   
Placing her book on the coffee table Belle exited her apartment, uncharacteristically slamming the door, before rapping her knuckles on her neighbour’s door.   
She has an entire speech and rant on the tip of her tongue, but it all floats out of her mind the moment the door opens. Honestly she would’ve thought she’d have seen her neighbour by now but Belle certainly didn’t recognize the beautiful woman grinning at her from the doorway. Her grin looked a bit wolfish, her eyes practically glowed, and her midnight hair set off her pale skin, oh dear. Clearing her throat Belle sucked in a breathe and forced her eyes to stop staring, “I like your music.”  
That wasn’t what she meant to say, wasn’t she supposed to be angry?  
“Thanks,” the woman replied, “You wanna come in?”  
“Oh, I wouldn’t want to intrude—“  
“It’s not intruding if you’re invited,” the woman laughed, and Belle would swear up and down it was the most beautiful thing.   
She cleared her throat again and nodded, slipping into the apartment with a small smile, “I’m Belle.”  
“Ruby,” the woman introduced, “You just moved into 3B, right?”  
“Yes, I did.” Belle replied, trying very hard to keep still as she felt the urge to mar Ruby’s red lipstick with her own lips.  
Ruby held out a mug in offering, Belle didn’t even think to question why she had prepared to cups of tea, and smiled as Belle sat across from her in on of the comfy living chairs. “You know, I was wondering how long it would take you.”  
“Pardon?”  
“To come over,” Ruby clarified with a one-shoulder shrug, “At first I assumed you were the type to greet your new neighbours, but when you didn’t I figured I would try to get your attention.”  
“You—“ Belle set her cup down on the table in front of her as her mind processed what was being said, “You played your music, at infuriatingly loud volumes, to get my attention? Have you ever heard of knocking?”  
Ruby snickered, “It was more fun this way. Plus you’re really cute when you’re annoyed.”


End file.
